


Puppy Class

by thegingerirritant



Series: The Runaway Snippets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a total doggy daddy, Brittany Spaniel, But they're parenting a puppy, Coffee Shop, Coparenting, F/M, Kylo is a Brittany Spaniel, Kylo is a dog, Pigeons, Puppy Training Class, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingerirritant/pseuds/thegingerirritant
Summary: Ben takes Rey up on attending a puppy training class.Follow up to "The Runaway"





	Puppy Class

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you all asked for it. 
> 
> Here is a small follow-up to The Runaway!

Kylo bounded down the stairs of Ben's front porch, pulling his human along with him. He had almost doubled his size in the month since his little escape, now weighing close to fifteen pounds of pure muscle, Ben swore. Perhaps it was more that Ben was surprised whenever Kylo decided to take off after a bird. But, it was surprising to feel a small dog's strength all at once. 

This training class was coming at the perfect time. Kylo still did not mind Ben whatsoever. And Ben… Ben was intrigued to see the dognapper again.

Speaking of the dognapper, Rey was on her way to meet Ben at a coffee shop near the training school. They hadn’t seen each other since the day she held the pup hostage, but they had texted almost every day. Usually, it was Rey demanding pictures of “her puppy” so that she could “make sure Ben hadn’t lost him again.” 

Speaking of Rey, she had sent him a single text that morning that included a certain emoji that Ben had been thrown by. 

Admittedly, he enjoyed texting her, even if she did tease him mercilessly about how terrible of a doggy daddy he is. What he didn’t want to admit was how his heart fluttered and pants constricted whenever she used the term “daddy” when referring to himself. 

But, Ben was pulled, literally, out of his thoughts when Kylo made a beeline for a flock of pigeons that were so rudely taking up the entire sidewalk. 

Their walk of ten blocks continued as such- Kylo pulling, Ben trying to command, adding people cooing over how cute Kylo was and even a single MILF chatting Ben up as her son tried to pet Kylo, but Kylo was too wound up to sit still for the toddler and only wanted to chase after more pigeons. It took them about thirty minutes to get to the coffee shop. 

“Kylo!” squealed her voice from the patio. “You’re so big!” Kylo pulled harder than he had all day to get to Rey, Ben had to sprint forward to keep hold of the leash. “Have you been a good boy?” she asked in a baby-type voice. Ben couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at the skinny brunette’s silly antics. Once Kylo stopped jumping up onto her, she turned to Ben, “Hey, how was the walk over?”

“A bit of a workout with this one,” he nodded towards his dog, who was now sitting prettily in front of Rey, waiting for her command. “I really don’t understand how you get him to calm down,” Ben grumbled. 

Rey shrugged. “You probably wore him out with the walk.”

“I guess.” Ben finally turned towards her table and noticed two to-go cups sitting there. “Did you have company this morning?” he asked. 

“Oh, no,” she said, grabbing the cups. “This one is for you. Your mom said you take it black, but I still left a little room for cream or sugar.” Their fingers grazed as she handed the cup to him, still hot. “We should get going,” she quickly changed the subject. 

Ben offered her the leash and she took it greedily. “Come on, Kylo!” she chirped. Kylo took off with her and Ben could have sworn he saw her feet leave the cement at the same time, but he only heard her laugh in pure delight. Ben couldn’t help but smile at the scene. 

~

“Sit,” Rey commanded. Kylo barked. “Kylo, sit.” Bark. 

The teacher, a hippy-dippy tiny woman named Maz, kept telling Rey and Ben to ‘center themselves, breathe, and simply try again.’

“Where did you find this training school again?” Ben leaned down and whispered to her. 

“Your mother,” Rey growled as Kylo barked again, demanding the treat in her hand. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “You realize she doesn’t own a dog, right?”

“Benjamin, we don’t own dogs,” Maz said as she hobbled past on her rounds to check on the other students, who were having a much easier time training their dogs. 

Rey huffed in frustration. “Ok, I’m beginning to understand why you get frustrated with the beast,” she said in a hushed tone to avoid dirty looks from the rest of the room. “I feel like we should call Cesar.”

“Who?” Ben asked, confused. 

“The Dog Whisperer, Ben, Christ,” she huffed again, standing up out of Kylo’s jumping zone as he made a bound for the treat. “Kylo! No!”

“Less shouting, more clicking!” Maz sang from the opposite side of the room. "And, darling, who do you think trained Mr. Millan?"

“I’m gonna fight her,” Rey grumbled. Ben couldn’t help but smile at the spitfire. 

“No, you’re not,” Ben soothed, trying really hard not to laugh at her frustration. “We’re going to keep at this until he minds.”

Rey glared at him. 

“Here,” Ben offered. “Let me try.” Rey handed him the treat. “Kylo-” The dog’s attention turned to Ben. “Kylo, sit!” he said with pure authority. The puppy flopped onto the floor and rolled over, begging for belly rubs. “No, Kylo, sit.” 

This sort of folly kept happening throughout the entire hour the class was scheduled for and they made little progress until…

“Kylo, please,” Rey sat on the floor, frustrated, “Please sit, I’m begging you. Sit.”

And finally… he sat. And whined, wanting that treat finally.

“GOOD BOY!” she squealed, jumping up quickly and hugging Ben in triumph. 

“See?” Maz said, sneaking up on them. “He knows you’re anxious for him to learn. You just need to stay calm, show him who has the authority in your voice. And no shouting,” she added, eyeing Ben. 

The two nodded, Rey thanked Maz, and they made their way out of the studio along with the other dogs and their people. 

Once outside, they turned towards each other to say their goodbyes. 

“So,” Rey started. “Same time next week?”

Ben nodded, “Yeah. But-”

“I know she’s a bit of a kook, but we did make some progress?”

“Actually, I was thinking that it would be good if you practiced with him, too,” Ben said, slightly embarrassed at how nervous he was. “I could, uh, make dinner if you wanted to come over after work one night?”

Rey was beaming. “I’d love that.”

Ben couldn’t help but smile back at her, “How about Wednesday?”

“Oh,” Rey frowned, “Wednesday is no good. It’s D&D night at Poe’s. How about Tuesday or Thursday?”

“Poe still plays Dungeons and Dragons?” Ben guffawed.

“He’s a great Dungeon Master,” Rey snickered. Ben frowned, mind going back to old high school memories. “So, Tuesday?”

Ben snapped out of it, “Yeah, Tuesday is great, actually.”

“I’m allergic to shellfish,” Rey pointed out. “But other than that, I like anything.”

“Sounds great,” he smiled. “I’ll send you my address before then.”

“Or I could just get it from your mother,” Rey laughed. 

He shuddered, “Yeah, please don’t do that. She’d end up putting an announcement in the paper or something that I’m having a female other than her over to my apartment.”

“You’re right,” she snorted. “So, I’ll see you in a couple of days then. Bye, Kylo,” she bent down to ruffle the pup’s ears. “Bye Ben.”

“Bye.” Kylo whined after Rey, not wanting her to leave. “Come on, boy,” Ben encouraged. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Not sure if/when I'll have another snippet out, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
